rakshasa_streetfandomcom-20200213-history
Rakshasa Street Wiki:Image Guidelines
Image usage Images are used on this wikia to depict what often is hard to describe in words. To this extent, all images on this site are being used for illustration purposes only. If images are used for anything more, they can be considered going against copyright laws. To keep the wikia healthy, avoid questions of "misuse" of the wikia and to generally avoid sensitive image arguments we have certain guidelines and rules that should be noted. Unacceptable images can be considered vandalism just as text can be considered if it is spam, offensive or flame. Unsuitable or unused images can be deleted at any point without warning by an admin or a member of the wikia staff. Acceptable and Unacceptable Images? Acceptable Images #Single cell or single pages from the manhua #File extensions: .JPG, .GIF or .PNG, this is standard requirement for the wiki system and many file extension types (such as .BMP) are not uploadable (.png file extensions are preferred over .jpg file extensions). Unacceptable #Images uploaded solely for user page usage. If you upload the image elsewhere (e.g. Flickr) you will be able to freely import it on the wiki, by the "Add Image" button. #Both porn and nudity that comes outside of the official sources (the manhua), hence no Doujinshi for example. #Images unrelated to this wikia. #Fan-art art of any form - for use in wiki articles. Uploading Images Format Advice There isn't a general rule on which format use, however, the PNG format is strongly preferred over JPGs or JEPGs. Updates to Wikia servers have caused .jpgs to become pixilated when viewed as thumbnails in articles, even when the full size image is high quality. PNGs will not compress or become pixilated when viewed at any size, and are always of higher quality. Image Information When you upload an image on this wikia, we would prefer users to please provide the necessary information on the file's page by creating different section, such as: *'Source': this information is important and helpful, so specify where the file comes from, for example which Volume/Chapter if a manhua picture. *'Licensing': please provide the right license for each image, we'll see in the next section which are the licenses more suited. Licensing For more information about how to use a template, visit the template page. This page regroups every copyright template. Please add the license in its own section "Licensing". You can also provide more than one license for a file, if necessary. Every image on this wiki is categorized under its correct license. Give it a Good Name When uploading, you get a chance to rename it, it is advisable you give it a suitable file name. A picture of Shi-Woon attacking, for example, may have the name "Shi.png". Be careful! If the uploader mentions you have giving it the name of an existing image, don't overwrite - rename. You will be taken back to the uploader if you choose not to attempt another name for the file. Unsuitable names may be renamed by the members of the wikia as a decent name helps classify the categories, find it easy as well link to the image. Long random letters and numbers for names is hard for all editors to work with. Undescriptive names such as untitled, screenshot-xxx shall also be avoided. "728501.jpg" is not really a good name either, if you are not able to give a proper name to your file maybe you should question yourself if it is necessary to upload it. You are not limited by the length of the name so abbreviations shall be avoided. In all cases the clearer the better. Images for Deletion Unused Images All images are intended for use on the wikia and unused images can be found via the page. Please note that an image may ALREADY exist on the wikia and one can check using this page if the image isn't already uploaded by this wikia. If you upload an image, but do not add it to a page, or it was deemed unsuitable/unneeded by another editor and removed, then that image can be deleted without question. Images take up memory and space and unused images serve the wikia in no way. If you do not wish your image to end up deleted, make sure you put it on a page straight away. If an editor deletes it, check the history of the page to check why is was deleted, failing that, ask the editor to explain. If no explanation is provided you can revert, however please remember it is more important to avoid an edit war by getting a suitable picture.